Scribblenauts: Warner Bros. Heroes
Scribblenauts: Warner Bros. Heroes is an American genre video game, being part of the series. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2019. Synopsis When Maxwell accidentally split starites into numerous Warner Bros. realms, he and Lily head in a journey to TBD. Characters Main *'Maxwell' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Lily' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD Supporting *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Miranda Phillips' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Implo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Chelsea Blake' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Fred Flintstone' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Barney Rubble' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini, by Tara Strong and also by Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - TBD *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TB *'Mordecai' (voiced by J. G. Quintel) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Max Rockatansky' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Ron Weasley' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Hermione Granger' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Newt Scamander' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Neo' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Morpheus' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Trinity' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Frodo Baggins' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - TBD *'Gandalf' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Samwise Gamgee' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Aragorn' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Willy Wonka' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Charlie Bucket' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Antagonists *'Doppelgänger' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD * *'Professor Pericles' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD * *'Lord Voldemort' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Agent Smith' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Sauron' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Gameplay Worlds * Quotes * Trivia *This is the first Scribblenauts game to have voice acting and 3D graphics. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Scribblenauts Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas